


Cappuccino with a Side of Self Worth

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [29]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the pilot. <br/>Paige invites Cabe out for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappuccino with a Side of Self Worth

"I know you didn't just invite me out for coffee," Cabe muttered quietly. He sizes the small blonde woman up from across the table. The umpteenth time since she officially joined the team a few days ago. 

"I wanted to know your opinion on the rest of the team," Paige said directly. She cradled her coffee cup in both hands, waiting on the agent expectantly.

"Kid, let me give you some advice. These kids, they might be geniuses but don't let them scare you. Don't let them push you around either. Don't let them forget the reason why you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually remember that much about the pilot- it's amazing how far we've gotten in just one season! I need marathon everything sometime soon!!


End file.
